


The Big Two and a Half Men Christmas Fic!

by Into_Oblivion



Series: Two and a Half Men AU [2]
Category: Anthrax (US Band), Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: 1990s, Accidents, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, Hugging, Infantilism, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Out of Character, Parenthood, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Ever since "Two and a Half Men" was completed back in July, I've been contemplating whether I should write any spin-off fics or possibly a sequel.Well, I finally made up my mind. With the holidays approaching rapidly, I've decided to write a big Christmas fic which includes everyone celebrating Christmas together.I know this is long, but I hope you all enjoy it. There'll be more to come.
Relationships: David Ellefson/Dave Mustaine, Kirk Hammett/James Hetfield
Series: Two and a Half Men AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Big Two and a Half Men Christmas Fic!

It was Christmas Eve, and Jason couldn't have been more excited, watching out the bay window for his friend, Nick, to arrive.

He'd also heard that his Uncle Scott was coming to visit and had a big surprise for all of them.

All this talk of surprises and presents got Jason on a high he couldn't seem to come down from, much to the joy of his Daddy and Papa, who were busy preparing food in the kitchen.

Though it appeared they were more interested in each other, than the food, as Kirk had his lips locked with James as he stroked his stiff cock just out of sight.

James moans as he pulls away from Kirk, checking to make sure Jason wasn't watching them, as he'd never wanted the boy to see them doing those kinds of things.

Thankfully, he wasn't, so the two made sure to get in a quick blowjob, since they had no idea when Dave and David or Scott were going to arrive.

"Okay, baby. We gotta make this quick before anyone else gets here, otherwise, we won't be able to for the rest of the night." James whispers.

Kirk nods, unzipping James' jeans and pulling out his throbbing cock, stroking the head with his thumb.

He shares another kiss with his husband before kneeling behind the counter, running his tounge along the shaft before taking his cock in his mouth, head bobbing rhythmically.

Gripping the edge of the counter, James bites his bottom lip, doing his best to keep from moaning and alerting Jason.

"Oh, fuck, baby....don't stop." He whispers, squirming in place, which earned him a curious glance from Jason, who just figured his Daddy and Papa were playing around.

The boy stares for a moment and gives a small giggle at the funny face his Papa was making, soon turning his attention back to the window as he wondered where Nick was.

He soon grows tired of waiting, letting out a sigh as his head rested against the window, mind wandering until he heard the low, growling rumble of Dave's Challenger.

Sitting up and craning his neck to look out the window, Jason smiled to see Dave and David climb out, with David taking Nick into his arms.

"Daddy! Papa! Nick is hewre!" He says, climbing down and making his way to the door, grunting and struggling to reach the lock.

"Shit." James mumbles, pulling away from Kirk and tucking his limp cock back into his jeans, making his way over to the door as the doorbell rang.

Kirk joins him after washing his hands, scooping Jason into his arms and kissing his cheek.

James greets the three with a warm smile, the four men exchanging hugs while the little ones struggled to hug each other.

"Daddy! I wan' down! Wanna hug Nick!" Jason fussed, squirming around in Kirk's arms.

"Okay, honey. Don't be so fussy, there'll be plenty of time for you to play with Nick tonight!"

Kirk places Jason on the floor, while David gently sits Nick down, tweaking his pacifier playfully as he gives Nick the present they picked out for Jason.

Nick looks at David confusedly, wondering what he was supposed to do with the box, patting at it with a curious babble.

"Give Jason his present, sweetheart." David coos, kneeling down beside Nick and showing him what to do.

A minute passes before Nick finally gives the box to Jason, who placed it aside, wrapping his arms around him for a hug.

"Love you, Nick. You my best fwriend fowrever!" He smiles, only to pull away whenever he feels wetness beneath him.

As the months passed and Jason got a bit older mentally, he decided he wanted to be a big boy and try wearing pull-ups instead of diapers.

This proved to be disastrous, as he was so used to wearing absorbent diapers, that the pull-ups just couldn't keep up with his accidents.

Neither could James or Kirk, who were constantly cleaning up little puddles and soiled pants.

However, Jason had begged Kirk and James to let him wear a pull-up tonight, so he could show Nick he was a big boy now, but it wasn't going how he wanted.

"Uh-oh. Nicky, did your diaper leak, honey? Come here..." David picks Nick up and examines him, only to find him moderately wet, leaving Jason sitting in a puddle.

James frowns as his eyes fall on the puddle and he notices the look on Jason's face as their eyes met.

The poor boy looked defeated and upset by the fact that he'd never get to be the big boy he wanted to be, no matter how hard he tried.

Jason whimpers softly and hides his face from the others, not wanting anyone to see him crying, because big boys didn't do that.

Eyes softening, James sighs softly as he picks Jason up and cradles him in his arms, shushing his cries as they grew into sobs.

"Shhh...it's okay, kiddo. Let's go get you into some dry pants." He coos, carrying Jason to his nursery, stripping him of his wet pants and soaked pull-up.

"I sowwy, Papa. I twy rweally hard. I no mean to pee on the fwoor." Jason sniffles, rubbing at his teary eyes.

"I know you didn't. It was just an accident, buddy, Papa's not mad at you."

James opens a nearby package of diapers, pulling one out and grabbing some baby powder.

Jason frowns at this. "No! I no wanna wear a diapee, Papa! I not baby, I big boy!"

He kicks at James and squirms, though he's held in place by the strap on his changing table, which he still hasn't figured out how to unbuckle.

"I know you don't, kiddo, but we can't have you leaving puddles everywhere. You're not in trouble, we just want to make sure your clothes stay dry."

James unfolds the diaper, slipping it beneath Jason's bottom, and adding a generous amount of powder before taping it on snugly.

"There we go, now you'll be nice and protected, so you can play longer and spend more time with Nicky!"

Jason huffs at that, crossing his arms unhappily as he glares at James, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Diapees awre 'tupid, Papa! I no wanna weawr it!" Jason grumbles as he tries to remove it, James grabbing his hand.

"Aww, why not? You look so cute, and you'll match with Nick! Don't you wanna match your buddy?" James asks, unbuckling Jason and sitting with him on his lap.

Jason blushes at the thought, though he still frowns, not wanting to be a baby who wears diapers.

"Also...did you know there are people that are Papa's age that wear diapers, too? They aren't babies, they're big boys and girls that just need protection."

"Fwrom what?" Jason asks, tilting his head slightly as he leans into James' chest.

James thinks for a moment, trying to construct a monster and backstory in his head.

"Well...from the potty monster, of course. The potty monster is a big, scary monster who lives in the potty. He has all kinds of powers, and can make you have accidents."

Jason sucks his thumb as he looks up at James, now completely entranced by the story.

"Since you and Nick wear diapers, you're safe from the potty monster. He doesn't like that. Papa and Daddy are safe because we know a special grown-up word that can make him go away."

"What is it?" Jason asks, removing his thumb from his mouth.

"I can't tell you, since you're not grown-up yet, but you have nothing to worry about. I'll never let a monster get my kiddo." James smiles as he hugs Jason close.

Jason hugs James tightly and looks up to see Kirk leaning against the doorframe, watching the two fondly.

James gives him a smile. "Hey, baby. I was just telling Jason a little story. I got him in a diaper, do you want me to put pants on him?"

Kirk shakes his head. "No, let's not. That way, we can see whenever he needs a change and we won't have to check him."

James nods, carrying Jason back to the living room, where Nick was in Dave's arms, suckling down the contents of a warm bottle.

Jason sits on the couch across from them, watching Nick drink his bottle before turning his attention to the tv, which was playing "Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer."

He tilts his head as he watches the way Rudolph is treated by the other reindeer because of his glowing nose, sympathizing with him, because he too, knew how it was to be unwanted.

"Hey! Dat not nice! No be mean to hims!" He shouts, alerting the attention of James and Kirk, who soon joined him, James munching on one of the cookies Kirk made.

"That's quite a voice you have, Jason! I wish our little Nicky could talk like that." David says, smiling.

"He still can't say anything?" Kirk asks, brows furrowing in concern as he glances at the baby.

David shakes his head. "No. We've really tried, but honestly, we don't think he's going to talk any time soon."

"Aw, don't worry. You'll get there eventually. It just might take a little extra time and a whole lot of patience." James says, pulling Jason onto his lap.

Once it seems Nick is finished with his bottle, Dave pulls the teat from his lips, sitting him up to be burped.

"Have you guys heard from Scott lately? I figured he'd at least swing by and say happy holidays or something."

Kirk nods. "Yeah, he's actually supposed to be here in a bit. He said he had a big surprise for us."

"Hmm, wonder what it'll be. Maybe it'll be a new car. He always said he wanted to get a Barracuda, though I can't see him giving up his Super Bee. He loves that damn thing."

James chuckles. "Yeah, I know. I could never give up a car with so many memories. It'd be like giving away a child - impossible."

He tussles Jason's hair, which was now at his shoulders, and gives him another hug, frowning whenever he hears his stomach grumble.

"Papa? Me and Nick make cookies?" Jason asks, seeing how he'd missed the previous opportunity to make them, while he was waiting for Nick to arrive.

"I don't know, kiddo. You'll have to ask Daddy. He's the one that knows how to make them."

Jason turns to look at Kirk, who was sipping his wine casually, arm wrapped around his husband.

"Daddy? Me and Nick make cookies? Pwease? I be good boy."

Kirk smiles and nods. "Sure, sweetie. You and Nick can make some cookies! Let's go mix up some dough!"

He takes Jason from James, holding him on his hip as he heads to the kitchen, David following behind with Nick, who he places on the countertop beside Jason.

Jason hugs Nick once more, happy that he wasn't upset about his accident earlier, not that he really could be.

"Can you believe the year we've all had? So much has happened that it doesn't even seem real." David says, running his fingers through Nick's curly hair.

Kirk shakes his head. "I know. It's been a wild ride, though it's really nice to spend time together with everyone."

"It is, and if it weren't for Jason, Dave and I probably wouldn't have ever met Nicky. I can't imagine life without this little fella."

David hugs Nick tight, kissing his cheek lovingly, turning around once he hears footsteps approaching him, feeling Dave's arms wrapping around him.

With that, David seems to melt into him, turning and kissing him sweetly while Kirk kept an eye on Nick, who was content to suck on his fingers.

"Hmm...looks like that mistletoe I hung up there works like a charm!" James grins as he leans against the countertop, pouring himself a glass of spiced rum.

Kirk rolls his eyes lovingly as he and Jason mix up the dough, rolling it onto a sheet of wax paper after.

Jason then picks up a cookie cutter, showing it to Nick before cutting out a few star-shaped cookies, hoping Nick could follow along.

Nick tilts his head slightly, grabbing some dough in his hands, bringing it to his mouth and shoving most of it in before David turned around and stopped him.

"You don't need to eat too much, baby. You'll get a tummyache and that won't be fun. Besides, you need to save some room in your tummy for later!" David coos.

Dave nods. "That's right! You guys are gonna get some yummy pizza, and you get to have some too, Nicky!"

Jason hums happily as he makes some more cookies, leaving the rest of the dough to be formed into normal shaped cookies.

"Good job, buddy!" Kirk smiles as he places the cookies onto a sheet, slipping it into the oven after.

James grins as he lifts Jason into his arms, holding him on his hip.

"What do you wanna do now, kiddo? You wanna watch some more tv, or maybe play with some toys?"

Jason thinks for a minute, tapping his chin like he'd seen Papa and Daddy do before, when they were thinking. 

"Pway wif toys?" He asks, wanting to show Nick all the toys he had to choose from.

James nods. "Sure. We can do that. I'm gonna leave you with Daddy while I go get some of your toys, so you guys can play in the living room, okay?"

"Otay, Papa." Jason says, giggling as he's passed off to Kirk, who playfully bounced him on his hip.

James hums to himself as he sets up a play area for the boys, with the help of Dave, who laid out blankets and pillows, while he grabbed toys from Jason's room, scattering them about.

"Are there softer toys for Nick? I don't want him choking or chewing on toys that have small parts." Dave says.

James nods. "Yeah. We still have some of Jason's baby toys, let me go get those for you."

He heads to Jason's room momentarily, soon returning with an armful of stuffed toys, teethers and other toys suitable for young infants.

Carrying their boys to the living room, Kirk and David place them on the pile of blankets, with David keeping a close eye on Nick to make sure he didn't get hurt.

Nick is immediately drawn to Jason's old Elmo doll, picking it up and hugging it close.

Jason pauses for a moment, but smiles when he sees how happy Nick looks with the toy, as it had once brought him the same happiness.

He then looks up at David, who'd moved to check Nick's diaper, gently poking his arm.

"Unka' David? I wan' Nick to hab my Elmo. I too big for him." He smiles, blushing lightly.

David nods at that, giving Jason a smile. "Aww. Thank you, sweetie. I'm sure Nick will love him just as much as you did."

James smiles, ruffling Jason's hair. "That was so nice of you, kiddo. Now Nick can have a new friend to cuddle with." 

"T'ank yew, Papa. I wan' Nick ta be happy." Jason smiles, picking up one of his Hot Wheels and handing it to James, wanting to play cars with him.

He pushes the car all along James' leg, stopping once he hears another car pulling up outside, hoping it was Uncle Scott.

James hears it too, standing and making his way to the front door, eager to see his friend after so long.

"Scott must be here. I'll let him in, baby." He smiles, seeing how Kirk was busy with the cookies in the kitchen.

Opening the front door, James is surprised by what he sees, Scott with two little boys.

He smiles at the sight of them, amazed to see that one little one can walk and speak just as well as Jason, while the other seemed shy and quiet.

"Hey, man!" James grins, wrapping an arm around Scott as he walked inside, closing the door behind him.

Scott smiles as he returns the hug, patting James' back before moving to place the younger baby, Frankie, onto the blanket with Nick and Jason.

"Damn...I missed you guys so much. You have no idea. I--I've been meaning to visit you, but you can probably see I've been a bit...busy."

James nods. "You certainly have! I'm really shocked that you have two. They must be a handful, huh?"

Scott shakes his head. "Well, it just depends on the day. Frankie is my youngest, around 5 months mentally. He doesn't really do all that much."

"Hey, our little Nicky doesn't either. I'm sure those two will get along great!" David grins.

"My name Chawrlie! I is a big boy!" Charlie announces, still holding Scott's hand, as he was a bit nervous around these new people.

Scott chuckles. "This is Charlie, he's a bit older than Jason. He and Frankie are brothers, and there was no way I was separating them."

"How long have you had them?" Dave asks, giving Charlie a smile as their eyes met momentarily.

"About two months. I actually adopted them when I was in Oregon. I was doing the whole "AIDS" thing, and I just got so lonely. I know it's what Lars would've wanted."

Scott frowns as he blinks away tears, wishing Lars was there with them, though he knew he probably was in spirit.

"How're you doing....since he...you know?" James asks, leaning against the couch.

Scott shrugs. "I'm makin' it. It never really gets easier, but now I have two things that constantly have my attention and help get me through the day."

Kirk soon joins the others, exchanging a hug with Scott and greeting his little ones.

"It's been a few minutes since we've seen you, hasn't it?" He asks, taking James' hand.

Scott nods. "Yeah. Yeah, it has. I'm so happy to see you guys again. I promise, I'll start visiting more, whenever time allows."

Charlie whimpers as he tugs on Scott's hand, squirming and trying his hardest to hold in his pee.

Unlike Jason, who hadn't done well with pull-ups, Charlie was usually good at holding his accidents, even using the big boy potty.

He bites his bottom lip and tries to get his Daddy's attention, but he was still talking to the others.

Eventually, it becomes too strong, and he lets go, soaking his pull-up with a whimper.

"Uh-oh. Daddy! I pee-pee my pants!" He whines, face burning red with embarrassment.

Jason frowned at that, eyes widening as he looked at Charlie, knowing the potty monster was going to get him for sure.

Scott frowned. "Aww. It's okay, buddy. Let's go get you into a dry pull-up. Then you can play with Jason."

He takes Charlie to the nearby bathroom, shushing him whenever he started to cry.

Jason furrowed his brows and felt bad for his new friend, turning his attention to Frankie whenever he made a noise, now holding a stuffed bear and babbling.

He smiled and greeted Frankie, who hid behind the teddy bear, whining whenever his stomach started to growl.

"Papa, I hungwry. We still gets pizza?" He asks, tugging on James' pant leg.

James nodded. "Of course, kiddo! I'm gonna go put our order in right now. I don't want you to starve."

With that, he heads to the kitchen to call a local pizza place, munching on a cookie while he puts in an order for a few large pizzas.

A few minutes later Scott emerges from the bathroom, leading Charlie over to the blanket, instructing him to sit while he checked Frankie's diaper, sighing when he finds it to be wet.

"Charlie, you be a good boy. Daddy's gonna go change Frankie and I'll be right back, okay?"

Charlie nods, picking up a toy car and examining it before he begins to push it all along the floor, making engine noises as he does.

"I probably need to change Nicky, too. His diaper looks a bit full." David says, scooping up Nick, who whined at being pulled away from his friends.

"You wike cars too?" Jason asks, pushing his car along the floor as well, hoping he had that in common with his new friend.

Charlie nods. "Yep! My Daddy's car is weally fast! He could wins a wace!"

"Papa's car is fast, too! He likes to dwive like it a wacecar! I use ta fink it was a scawry monster."

Charlie giggles at that. "That's silly. I like yews."

Jason smiles, wrapping his arms around Charlie. "I wike yews, too, Chawrlie! Yews, Nick and Fwrankie my best fwriends!"

James smiled at hearing that, sitting down on the couch and cuddling his husband, so thankful that Jason finally had his own circle of friends.

"They're all so cute together. Kinda reminds me of when I was younger with all my little friends." Kirk smiles, nuzzling James gently.

"I know. It's actually a miracle that there's so many others like Jason out there, but it's also sad."

James looks up as the doorbell rings, taking out his wallet as he went to open it and pay for their pizzas.

He thanks and generously tips the delivery boy before carrying the pizzas to the kitchen, placing them onto the table to be served.

"Pizza's here, guys! Let's dig in before they get too cold." James says, taking a stack of plates from the nearby cabinet.

Kirk picks Jason up and heads to the kitchen with him, the others following behind with their little ones.

Nick babbles excitedly whenever he sees the pizza, eager to eat it as he wasn't used to eating big boy food yet.

Neither was Frankie, who chewed on his fingers while he waited, watching his brother be served his own pizza.

"T'ank yew, Papa...and Daddy, too!" Jason smiles, hugging Kirk tightly as he's seated in his booster seat at the table, two slices of pizza and a sippy cup of juice being placed in front of him.

James and Kirk shared a smile, with James moving to hug his husband and little boy lovingly.

"Papa loves both of you, and everyone else here. I'm so grateful for all of you." James says.

Charlie sits at the table beside Jason, the two sharing a conversation about cars and dinosaurs.

Scott smiles as he sits down with Frankie in his lap, cutting up his pizza before feeding him, with Dave and David doing the same for Nick.

"So, Scott...what else have you been up to lately, besides taking care of your little guys?" Kirk asks, pouring some wine for himself, as well as David.

"Not too much, I'm afraid. I mean, my little "AIDS" thing is over for now, and I really wanna come back to the garage. I can't with the boys, so I'm mostly just a stay at home Daddy."

Kirk nods. "I completely understand how that is. I basically quit my job after we adopted Jason, and I keep an eye on him while James works."

"Hey! Don't leave me out of this! I'm a stay at home Daddy, too!" David smiles as he picks up his glass of wine.

Kirk chuckles. "Sorry, David. I was getting to you. Actually, if you wanted to go back to work, I can babysit your boys for you. I don't mind."

Scott smiles at that. "Oh, no. I couldn't put that much stress on you. Frankie's clingy and Charlie's...well...he's....something."

"Kirk can handle it, honestly, Scott. Come back to work with us! We miss you!" James says, with Dave nodding in agreement. 

Scott sighs softly, a small frown present on his lips. 

He knew he really wanted to get back into working, seeing how it, combined with raising his boys would help keep his mind off Lars' passing, but he wasn't sure. 

On one hand, he wanted a break from his kiddos, to return to one of his favorite things in the world, but on the other, he wanted to be a Dad. 

"Well....now that I think about it...I don't know, guys. Maybe it's not for me. Maybe I'm just meant to be a father instead." 

James frowns, but nods. "I understand, man. We won't force you to come back. Only you get to make that decision." 

Scott shakes his head, grabbing one of the nearby beers and drinking it down greedily. 

The next few minutes were quiet, with Jason and Charlie exchanging a few words here and there, but nothing in the way of heavy conversation. 

That is until Scott spoke up, slamming down yet, another bottle of beer. 

"I've decided. I'm gonna come back to the garage, I'm gonna get a Barracuda, restore it and go back to where I once was." 

James chuckles. "That's awesome, man. We can't wait to see you back, and don't worry about your kiddos, Kirk will take great care of them." 

Kirk nods as he moves to wipe Jason's messy face. 

"I certainly will. I used to work with children, so I've had plenty of experience, trust me." 

Dave clears his throat. "Yeah, whatever you wanna do as far as restorations go is fine by us, and we'll help you out if you need it." 

Scott grins. "That'd be awesome! I can't wait to buy one and get started. I have a nice chunk of money saved up that'll go toward it." 

"We can't wait to have you back, man! It'll be just like old times again!" James smiles. 

Jason waits for the adults to finish talk before he reaches forward and tugs on James' shirt sleeve to get his attention.

James places his beer down and turns his attention to Jason, who was visibly squirming from his soggy diaper. 

"Papa? We open pwesents now?" He asks, licking some pizza sauce away from his chin. 

James chuckles and nods as he stands up from the table, lifting Jason into his arms. 

"Yes, kiddo, but first, we need to change your soggy butt so you don't get any rashes." He smiles. 

"I not dat wet, Papa....." Jason mumbles, hiding his face in James' chest. 

James tilts his head. "Really? Then why were you so squirmy at the table, huh? Explain that one, kiddo." 

Jason just whines, holding onto James as he's carried to his room to be changed into a dry diaper. 

"I hope you guys enjoy my presents. They're all from Oregon, and I got different ones for each of you!" Scott grins. 

Kirk smiles, carrying some dirty plates and silverware to the sink, David following behind with the rest. 

"I'm sure we're going to love them, Scott. I do feel bad that we don't have gifts for your boys, but we had no idea they were coming." 

Scott shakes his head as he carries Frankie back to the living room, plopping him onto the blanket beside Nick. 

"Don't worry about it, you're fine. I should've told you, but I didn't wanna spoil the surprise." 

Charlie joins his brother and picks up the same toy car from before, humming to himself as he pushes it around, stopping once he sees Dave watching him. 

He stares at him before speaking. "Sometimes, I poop in da bed an' my Daddy gets mad." 

Dave, unsure whether he should laugh or not, gives the boy a chuckle and moves to give Nick his pacifier, seeing how much he'd been sucking on his fingers. 

James sighs as he returns to the others, carrying a now clean and dry Jason on his hip. 

He sits him on the blanket and grabs everyone's presents from beneath the Christmas tree, laying them out on the coffee table.

"Oh, I've gotta go get our presents out of the trunk." David says, with Scott following to get the presents from his car, as well. 

Frankie whimpers as he watches his Daddy leave, tears pooling behind his eyes as he reaches for him, making grabby hands and fussing for him to return. 

Kirk frowns as he moves to comfort the baby, kneeling beside him and shushing his whimpers. 

Jason also does his best to comfort Frankie, wrapping his arms around him, along with his older brother. 

"No, cwy, Fwrankie. Your Daddy be back." Jason says, rocking Frankie slightly. 

None of this seems to help, though, and Frankie only calms down once he watches Scott and David return with an armful of presents. 

"Daddy! Frankie's crwyin'!" Charlie announces, with only earns him a sigh from Scott, who hands out everyone's presents before moving to pick up Frankie. 

"Hey, Frankie....why the tears, huh? Daddy's sorry he had to step out for a minute, but I'm here now." Scott coos, gently bouncing Frankie on his hip.

Frankie seems to relax at that, letting his head rest on Scott's shoulder as he sat down in one of the nearby armchairs. 

"Well, it looks like we've all got our gifts, now. I guess we should just go ahead and open them." James says as he leans forward on the couch, handing Kirk a camera. 

With that, a sea of wrapping paper then flooded the living room, with Kirk taking plenty of pictures and especially ones of Jason.

"Awww. Your first Christmas, Jason! How do you like it? Have you had a fun night?" Kirk asks.

Jason blushes when he notices he's being photographed, but nods.

He chuckles as he captures the look on Jason's face once he opens the toy garage that Dave and David bought for him.

"Oh, wow! Isn't that cool? You got a little garage so you can be just like Papa!" James grins, scooting onto the floor to get a better look. 

"Look, Papa! It have two cawrs! Dey go rweally fast!" Jason smiles, pointing to the GTO and Chevelle that had been included with the set. 

James nodded. "They sure do! But they're not as fast as Papa's car, are they?" 

Jason shook his head as he he hugged James tightly. "No, Papa! Your cawr da fastest ever!"

James returned the hug, sharing a nod with Dave, very thankful for a gift both he and Jason will enjoy. 

David blushes and frowns slightly as he opens his gift from Kirk, which happened to be a more...effiminate apron, much different to the ones he's used to wearing.

"Kirk! I cannot believe you did this! You're crazy! Do you know what he's gonna do to me in this? Let's just say I can't say it in front of the babies."

Kirk laughs. "Aw, come on. I think you'd look great in it....there's also some matching panties too....just in case you ever want to experiment." 

David covers his blushing face and yelps whenever Dave nibbles on his ear. 

"Oh, yeah. You are definitely trying those on for me tomorrow." Dave croons. 

Scott smiles as he opens his gift, which was from everyone and was a framed picture with everyone's signatures and why they love him beneath it. 

"Sorry if you think it's lame...we just figured you needed to know how much we all love you, even though you left us for a while." James says. 

Scott stares at the picture for a minute before he hugs it close to his chest, blinking away tears. 

"No, it's not lame. I love it. This is the best gift I've ever gotten. I really needed this."

He then proceeds to hug everyone, feeling somewhat bad that he hasn't kept in touch with them, and especially after so much has happened. 

"We all love you, and we want you to know that. You deserve to feel happy. Everyone does." Kirk says. 

"I don't know what else to say...except, thank you. I really needed this tonight. I'm so glad to be here with you all." Scott smiles. 

"Well, we're glad that you came. We're all one big family, so don't ever feel like you're alone." James says, hugging Scott close. 

Scott returns the hug, pulling away after several seconds and wiping away a tear that was falling. 

"Oh, uh, you guys can open your gifts from me, now. I hope you like them and I hope I got the right sizes." 

With that, more wrapping paper fills the living room, as everyone unwraps the shirts Scott bought for them. 

"Aww. These are great, Scott! Thank you so much!" David says as he holds up his shirt, which had a row of hearts, each a color of the gay pride flag. 

"It was the least I could do. Nearly all my proceeds went to helping spread awareness of AIDS and homelessness in our community." 

Kirk smiles. "We'll have to get a big group picture taken in them soon. This was a great idea!" 

"Yeah, of course! Just let me know when, and we'll be there." Scott says, moving to pull some wrapping paper from Frankie's mouth. 

James smiles as he observes how happy everyone looked, thankful they could all be together for the holidays. 

He glances up at the clock, eyebrows raising whenever he sees how late it was. 

Jason had stayed up way past his bedtime, but it was worth it to see the look on his, and the other little ones' faces. 

"Wow, it's already so late. By the time we get home, it'll be too late for Santa to come." David says, lifting Nick into his arms. 

Jason looks up at hearing that, tilting his head slightly. "Santa? Santa come hewre?" 

James nods. "That's right, kiddo. You have to be asleep for that to happen, though. If he finds you're awake, he'll leave." 

"No! I no wan' him ta weave! I go to bed, wright now, Papa!" Jason shouted, reaching for James, who picked him up, holding him in his lap. 

"Well, I guess we should leave now, huh?" Dave asks, looking to James, who nodded. 

"Yeah, it'd probably be for the best. I think we're all getting kinda tired." David says, helping Kirk dispose of all the wrapping paper before walking to the door. 

"Hope you have a great rest of your night, guys! Thanks so much for having us over!" 

"Thanks, David, you too. Don't have too much fun in that apron!" Kirk chuckles, seeing them out the door. 

Scott sighs as he lifts Frankie into his arms and kisses his cheek, taking Charlie's hand after. 

"Guess I should head home, too. These two get super cranky if they stay up really late and I'm not doing that tonight." 

James chuckles. "I totally understand how that is. We're glad you came, man." 

Jason waves goodbye to a very sleepy Frankie and Charlie, hoping to see them again soon. 

"Bye-bye, Fwrankie, bye-bye, Charwlie. Mewwry Cwismas!" He smiles, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. 

Charlie smiles and waves back to Jason. "Bye! See yew later, Jason!" 

Scott waves goodbye to Kirk and Jason before leaving, with Jason falling asleep shortly after. 

"Finally...he's asleep. I'm gonna put him to bed." James says as he carries Jason to his room. 

He returns a few minutes later, flopping down on the couch with a tired sigh, letting out a soft yawn. 

"You wanna open my gift, now, baby?" Kirk asks, holding a box in his hand. 

James smiles, taking Kirk's present from beneath the tree. "Only if you wanna open mine." 

Kirk nods. "I do. Let's open them together." 

He sits down on the couch, exchanging his gift with his husband, who seemed a bit nervous. 

"What's the matter, baby? Afraid you got the wrong gift or something?" 

James shakes his head. "No....well, kinda. It's not something you'd really expect." 

"Aww. Don't worry, honey, I'd love anything you get me. You're always so thoughtful." 

Kirk smiles softly, as he scoots closer to James, kissing him sweetly as his hand trails up his thigh. 

The two continue the kiss for another minute before they pull away to open each other's gifts, with Kirk going first. 

He hums softly as he takes the tissue paper from the bag, blush creeping upon his face as he pulls out a powder blue lingerie set, complete with bows and frills. 

"Baby...where and when did you even get this? This doesn't look like it's made for women..." 

James chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling a little embarrassed by what he's done. 

"I got them at an adult novelty store, and they aren't for women. They're for...crossdressers, actually. I saw you get those for David and I was intrigued." 

Kirk chuckles as he shakes his head, wrapping his arms around James. 

"Well, I have to say I've never been given panties...or a bra before, but I'll definitely wear them for you." 

He gently squeezes James' cock to tease him, leaning forward to share another kiss, this time sucking at James' neck. 

"Mmm...baby. I can't wait to see you dressed up for me. You'll look so fucking hot." James whispers. 

Kirk blushes at that, feeling himself stiffen beneath his jeans. 

"Okay...let's not go too far...not yet. I still need to open my gift." James says. 

He tears the wrapping paper off the box Kirk's given him, opening it to reveal a shirt and a ring in the shape of a wrench. 

"Handsome Mechanic On Duty....I love it! I love this ring, too! It's so cool, I've never seen one like this before. Thank you, baby. This is awesome, I love it!" 

James grins as he hugs Kirk tightly, slipping the ring onto his middle finger and admiring it. 

"I honestly couldn't think of the right thing to get you. We seem to have everything we want here." Kirk says as he leans into James, who nods. 

"Yeah, we do. You, and Jason are the only things I need. I can't live without you two. You make my life so wonderful." 

Kirk smiles at that, resting his head against his husband's chest, looking up at him lovingly. 

"I'm glad we make you feel that way. I'm glad we're together and we have a baby boy who loves us. I love you." 

James gently pets Kirk's hair. "I love you too, honey. I always will. Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Kirk blushes. 

The two share another kiss before making their way to bed.


End file.
